The Past is Not Prologue
by Cynic X
Summary: a song-fic to the tune of No Doubts-Don't Speak


You and Me

The Past is not Prologue

By Cynic X

Hi Everyone! I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the other characters, and am making no money from them. Hey could I buy Darien…oh fine, how about just for one night? grumble fine, fine, No Darien. My friend told me my stories suck, but I really don't care what she thinks about my stories anymore. I'm happy with them and that's all that matters. Anyway, this is a short piece about Serena and Darien's relationship. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. The song is No Doubt- Don't Speak—which I felt just fit the moment perfectly =) Once again, Enjoy and Happy Reading =)

"…"-dialogue

italic = song

--

It was summer vacation, and Serena couldn't wait. Two whole months of spending every waking moment with Darien. "Yes, life is good" she thought as she walked over to his apartment. Today had been their one-year anniversary, and even though he hadn't mentioned anything to her about it, she knew Darien had a surprise in store for her tonight. "Humm, maybe flowers… Oh, I hope roses, they are my favorite. Or maybe a nice candle lit diner" she thought to herself on the short walk over. Upon entering the building, she took the elevator up to his apartment and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from behind the door.

"Hey, Darien, it's me Serena, do I have to remind you every time?" she said with a smile on her face.

"No, you don't. Serena, we have to talk." Darien stated, all emotion gone from his face as he opened the door.

Five little words that sent the world crashing down on her. "We have to talk" was defiantly not her idea of tonight. No, far from it. When couples say, "It was time to talk", it was usually not a promising sign. "Maybe I'm being silly, he said we have to talk, maybe about scout business. Yeah, of course, that has to be it." She thought as she entered his apartment.

"Umm, sure Darien, what about?" Serena asked, gathering as much courage as possible to put a fake smile upon her lips. And all at once, heaven became hell, and her world was turned upside down. Taking a breath, Darien suddenly started to talking in a tone he had never used on her before.

"Serena, I don't care for you anymore! I don't know what I ever saw in you. You are a klutz, a crybaby! I finally came to my senses, and realized that you act like a little kid. Grow Up! Look, don't come around anymore! I want nothing to do with you!" declared Darien, as he turned away from her.

Every word torn into her like a thousand blades. The words he said were true, but she thought they had true love. True love could conquer all that. True love just didn't change over night. Evidently she had been wrong, and emptiness grew in her heart that made her want to vomit all over his rug.

__

You and Me

We used to be together

Every day together always

"Darien, …But why Darien did you suddenly have a change of heart?" asked Serena, as she started to walk over to him, pleading with ounce of her being.

"Stop!" He said when she was within feet of him. "I don't have to explain myself to you." Darien stated cold and flat, walking away from her. It felt as if she couldn't breath. Every breath meant that she had to deal with this a moment longer, and it was becoming a chore to even stay alive.

"But why…" pleaded Serena, "Give me one good reason why Darien and I'll leave you alone forever. You can't have a reason, Darien, you just can't" cried Serena, who was very close to the edge of just giving up, and crying out in anguish. "A thousand year love that survived death it self can not just be stopped because you lost interest, can it?" Serena asked herself.

"Because, I don't love you. I thought I did, but I realized you were just holding me back. I want to be with people who don't walk into light post, or cry like a child. I want someone who I won't have to be embarrassed to be with, and being with you was making my life miserable." Darien said, not once did the stoic expression on his face change. It seemed like he wasn't even effected by the whole situation, or the words he was saying. It seemed, for him, it had become a bother to even be in the same room with her.

"Well, I hope you're happy with your new life. Fine Darien, I'll leave, but it's your lost." Said Serena, as she moved to the door. It took every ounce of will power to turn the knob, and not throw herself in his arms and beg that things could go back to the way they were. "No," Serena thought, "If this is what he wants, I have to respect his decision, even though it is killing me inside." And with that, she walked out of the building and his life forever, into the cold night air, which seemed to rip at her face like his words had just did a moment ago.

__

I really feel

I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe 

This could be the end

"Why, why, why! I was so happy, everything was perfect! Darien and me were so happy together. I thought nothing could tear us apart. We're half's of the same hole. Soul mates, forever intertwined. This can't be happening! We were given a chance to be happy, why did he suddenly have a change of heart?" Serena cried, her tear streaked face had turned up to the moon, almost asking for a response as she cried, each tear glistening in the moonlight. "Why!" She was screaming now, looking up at the moon glowing so brightly, almost out of place in the dark sky, "You said we were going to be happy…that our destiny was going to be together…this can't be what we were reborn here for!"

__

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real,

Well I don't want to know

Serena suddenly pulled out the moon locket. The symbol of her and Darien's love. When she had first gotten it from Darien, it had been cracked. That was because they still didn't know the other's identity, and their love from the past had not been remembered. Once their memorizes of their love came back, the locket had somehow become whole once again, almost symbolic of their very souls. After finding each other, both felt complete. Now, looking down upon the locket, it once again had a crack running right through the middle. "No, no, this can't be happening. How can it be cracked again, unless it means that it really is over? No, I won't believe it! I'll never believe it!" Cried Serena as she suddenly started to run home. "Oh no" she said out loud, as a thought entered her mind, "Not the roses too" she cried in anguish, and ran with all her might.

Upon entering her house, and running directly up to her room, she slammed the door, threw herself on the floor and began to pull boxes out from under her bed. "I saved every rose Darien ever gave me, and the funny part was, not a single one wilted and died. They always stayed in full bloom, a vibrant red, just like our love for each other, but now, now …no, no, this can't be" as Serena tore the lid off the box, a sight that made her choke, faced her. She looked down at the roses in her hands; all were wilted and dead. "It has to be some kind of nightmare, our destiny can't be like this, I can't live without him, my heart belongs to him, and without my heart, it's not worth living. Darien is my life and without Darien, I have no life." Serena whispered quietly to herself, while the dead roses crumbled into dust in her hands. The thoughts of what Darien said were like pieces of her soul falling, never to be reclaimed again.

"I don't love you"

"You're a klutz and a loser"

"I want to be with someone I can be proud of"

__

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

"Maybe it's true, " Serena thought. Darien was right. No one wanted to be with her. Everyone always said that she should grow up and act like an adult. She though Darien and her went so much further than what other people thought of them. "I guess I was just seeing what I wanted" 

__

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

"I have to do something,… Wait!" Serena was hit with a thought, "I can make this so it never happened. All I have to do is pray to the silver imperium crystal. I can change this. I can go back to the past, I can stop acting like a crybaby and a klutz, so Darien will love me again." Serena thought as she opened her brooch to reveal the silver crystal. Lifting it carefully into her hands, her heart was set on making things right once again.

"Please crystal, please change this horrible future I'm in" Serena beg the shinning object in her hands. She knew she shouldn't use the crystal yet because she was not strong enough, if the crystal was to shatter while she was using she would die, yet, she knew that this future she was in was not worth living either.

A white light glowed from the crystal, slowly at first, "Yes, " she though, "I can go back to the past, everything will be all right, we will all be happy, I can change so that he will be happy, and if he is happy, my life is complete." Suddenly with a burst of light, the crystal glowed so bright, it hurt Serena's eyes, and within the matter of seconds, it shatters. Thousands of pieces fly all over, Serena, her life force used, begins to fall… 

__

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are…

You and Me

I can see us dying…are we?

"Ahhhhhh" Serena cried as she was suddenly jolted from her bed. Grabbing the comforter for her dear life, she quietly cried to herself, half relieved that it was not real, half disturbed at her thoughts, "Oh my God, it was all a dream, a nightmare. Oh Darien…why would I be thinking about this? When the crystal shattered, it felt like my whole world came to an end. Darkness, just a cold, empty darkness. I don't ever want this to happen, and am going to do everything in my power to see that it doesn't." As she quietly sits on her bed, surrounded by her blanket, gentle taps can be heard at her window. Her cries drown out the sound until someone starts to whisper her name.

"Serena…Serena are you awake?"

"Dar…Darien, is that you?" She asks, as she gets up from her bed, and carefully makes her way to the window that is streaming with moonlight. She opens the window, only to become face to face with Darien other alias as Tuxedo Mask.

"Come on in Darien, What are you doing here at this time of nigh? If my parents catch you, they'll kill you for sure!" Serena says, trying her best to muster a smile.

"Don't worry" Darien says as he powers down from being Tuxedo Mask. "Are you okay? I felt such pain coming from you, are you hurt?" He asks, embracing Serena.

"Oh Darien…It was so terrible, a living nightmare…Darien, umm, you would never break up with me would you?" Serena asks, feeling awkward at asking Darien such a silly question. After the nightmare she just had, she needed to confirm his love for her.

"Oh Serena, I would never. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than hurt you in any way." He replies, drawing her closer to him, afraid where she had gotten such and idea.

"Thanks you Darien, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you for being so wonderful." Serena whispered softly, turning to become fully embraced by his arms. They just seemed so perfect together, nothing could tear them apart, not time, not death, ad certainly not a nightmare.

"Always, Serena…always." Darien replied. The two standing in the soft glow of the moon light, seeming to confirm that the darkness around them would not diminish their light.


End file.
